My crushing crush
by debsathler
Summary: Bella and Jacob have known each other since childhood but Bella has always seen Jacob as much more than that. What happens when events cause them to reveal their feelings for each other?


**Okay here's some crappy soppy lemon I wrote. To my readers, sorry I went on holiday and will get back to my main story 'Something about you' This is suppose to be a one shot but if I feel like it my do a round 2 as well. Once again I'm not dead.**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

_Okay calm down.' _ Bella chanted to herself walking silently down the hall with her Biology books gripped to her chest. She was about to walk past the most beautiful guy in school, the boy all the girls drooled over. Jacob Black was leaning with his back against the locker talking to his friends and fellow football buddies. He was laughing at something Embry said.

Bella ducked her head and tried to bury her face behind her hair. She felt so stupid for being girly but better to go unnoticed than to be noticed and make a fool out of yourself in front of the guy you have fantasised about for years. Bella was young not even out of high school yet but yeah she thought about him that way. Definitely. What sane girl wouldn't? He was muscular, gorgeous, kind, funny and smart, a lot smarter than most guys on the football team.

Jacob noticed her though and lifted up his head smiling. "Bella!" he called to her jogging over before she could run away.

Butterflies started flapping like crazy around in her stomach.

"H-hey Jake!" she said nervously almost dropping her books and reaching a hand up to try to relocate a strand of hair in her face.

Jacob reached over and gently moved the hair with his fingers tucking it behind her ear.

"Bad hair day?" he teased.

"You know me!" _ I'm such a dork._

"You know our dad's are going away to go fishing tonight and I was just wondering if you would like to come over for a movie at mine or something."

I nodded "Yeah sure."

Me and Jacob actually knew each other pretty well since we had been raised together and our fathers were best friends, we were friends too but mostly didn't speak to each other in school, reason for that being that he was glorious and popular and amazing while I was nerdy and geeky and definitely did not fit in with the same crowd. Although Jacob openly approached me at school and greeted me in the hallways it was simply because he was nice to everyone. Not because he had harboured a life long crush for me and was dying for me to take his virginity or anything. It was normal for us to spend time together casually because of our parents.

Jacob smiled widely "Awesome cause actually there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Umm ok." I shifted my weight awkwardly. "You can't ask me now?"

Jacob chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with one of his arms looking down and blushing.

I would have thought this was a rather strange reaction for him if I wasn't totally focused on how incredibly cute he looked right now.

"Well it's sort'a personal." He looked at me from beneath his eyelashes.

I wanted nothing more right now than to jump him and start making out with him in the hallway in front of the whole student body.

"Sure Jake" I said shrugging my shoulders "anything for you Jake."

"Cool" he said lighting up "you can come over with your dad before they leave."

"Kay" I squeaked before dashing off wishing I could bang my head hard against something right now without people thinking I was crazy.

"_Sure Jake, anything for you Jake." _I mocked myself in a high pitched tone.

I caught the eye of Cruela Devile –Lauren- as she gave me a look. School gossip was that Lauren had been out for Jacob for weeks now and had been turned down, she was easily the most popular girl in the school, head cheerleader, with a promising modelling career ahead of her when she graduated. Why she looked at me that way I had no idea, it's not as if Jacob not wanting to go out with a slut was my fault. No matter how much I wished it was.

As I went through my classes I wondered about what it could possibly be that Jacob wanted to ask me that was so private. I found myself biting the end of my pen and dazing off. Sometimes thinking back to a gym and track session I had snuck outside to watch and had almost broken my jaw when I'd caught a glimpse of Jacob with no shirt on, sweating. That day ide gone home and reacquainted myself thoroughly with my jet stream shower head.

I came out of my last class making my way towards my locker but was stopped right before I could reach it. Mike Newton also on the football team handsome but a notorious womanizer stretched his hand out over my head almost pinning me against the locker with his body. A frown quickly placed itself on my features.

"Bella-Bella!" he sang his face level with mine and close enough that I could smell his breath.

"Yes Mike?" I asked annoyed wishing he would leave me alone.

He looked at me as if he was checking me out and I inhaled sharply. "Hmm you're not half bad now that I'm looking properly." He insinuated his face inching closer.

"Mike, get off me, I need to go home." I rasped out looking in horror back at him, no matter how handsome he was I wasn't interested in anyone but Jacob and the thought that this ass hole might actually kiss me was scaring the life out of me I already knew who I wanted my first kiss to be. I looked around searching for help and realised the hallway was empty. How slow had I walked?

Mikes hand reached out and began to slide on my leg underneath my skirt his face was so close.

I clenched my eyes and turned my face to the side "No!"

Then I shuddered as I felt the heat of his body being torn away from me and heard a grunt as something collided against the locked on the opposite side of me. My head snapped up and tears began running down my eyes as I saw Paul one of Jacob's friends. He had a cigarette in his mouth and one of his hands in his pockets the other no doubt was the one he had used to yank Mike off me.

Mike who had fell to the floor placed a hand on the back of his head while trying to stand up.

"Yo dude, what the fuck?"

Paul gave him a glance from the corner of his eye than even sent a shiver down my spine.

"Get the hell out of here Newton before I decide to beat your ass to a pulp."

Mike just nodded quickly and headed towards the exit.

I fell to the floor on my knees and let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding tears still falling down my eyes.

Paul crouched down in front of me putting on his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

I nodded gulping.

"Should I call someone?"

I shook my head. "Nah its ok, I'm sure he wasn't being serious, he was probably just goofing around" I said quickly. "I mean it's not like he was gonna try to rape me or anything, especially not in school." I laughed a little hysterically.

"Yeah, sure." Paul looked at me carefully.

I tried to get up and took Paul's hand when he offered it. "Thanks Paul." I smiled weakly at him. "I think I'm just in shock I should just go home."

Paul nodded still looking at me wearily.

I ran forgetting to put my books back in my locker like I had intended to and just dumped them into the passenger's seat before I drove home crying some more. It's not like I hadn't been hit on by a guy before I wasn't ugly I just found myself to be very plain in comparison to some of the girls at school. I really was just in shock I guess. I didn't even know Paul all that well, I had always thought him to be rude, grumpy and not all that nice really. Whether I was right or wrong I owed him a huge thank you now.

I sat in my car doing a few breathing exercises quickly in order to calm myself down. The last thing I needed right now was my chief of police father asking questions.

"Hey Bells" Charlie grunted not even lifting up his head while rummaging around in the closet where he kept his fishing stuff.

"Hi dad" I smiled pausing at the entrance, my dad was so …dad like. " I hope you don't mind me getting a lift with you to the Blacks." I shut the door behind me.

"Uhh yeah sure-ouch." he said while some piece of rubbish fell on his head.

I went upstairs quickly to get change into something a little nicer but still comfortable and quickly brush my hair, I opted to put it up into a pony tail to show my sparkly stud earrings. I didn't usually dress up but after I began feeling a strong physical attraction to Jake I decided there was no harm in trying a little harder. Not that it mattered, Jacob would never in think of me in that way when he was turning down Miss Hell Diva herself. Whoever he was into was no doubt a hundred times better looking than me.

20 minutes later me and Charlie were both sat in the car together in silence. He hadn't asked why I was going to Jacobs. He knew Jake was 'a good kid' as he put it.

We pulled up outside Billy's modest home and didn't even bother to knock; my dad just strolled right in. Billy was waiting in front of the T.V. obviously already prepared and with a duffel bag sitting on his lap.

"S'up dude!" Billy said to Charlie but winked at me.

"You ready ma hommie?" Charlie retorted.

"Ughh, guys, please." I was glad no one was here to hear this.

"Yeah guys just shut up and leave already." Jacob strolled in having just come from his room.

Immediately a blush rose onto my cheeks. He looked stunning with his hair down plus he wore a white tank top and black jeans, no shoes though. I became disappointed to see that he didn't seem happy. Actually he looked kind of mad. I hadn't ever seen Jake wear that expression and I had known him for a damn long time. As much as I should have been scared by it warmth began pooling in between my thighs instead.

"What do you say Billy? Shall we get going?" Charlie grunted.

Billy nodded rolling up to me placing one of his hands on my arm. "Bella you look lovely" the skin around his eyes wrinkled. His glanced behind him quickly to his son "Ide be careful if I was you, he's not in a good mood." He patted my arm before rolling himself out the door Charlie closely behind.

"You kids behave now." Charlie nodded then shut the door.

I turned to meet Jacob's eyes. My fingers fidgeted at my sides. He was standing with his arms crossed in silence.

"Jake your making me nervous." I looked at the floor no longer being able to meet his smouldering gaze.

Suddenly I had two arms encompassing me and I was lifted off the floor my eyes widened in surprise.

"Ja-Jake." The name barely left my mouth.

"Silly beautiful girl." He placed his head on my shoulder.

My body was on fire, all of it. I was becoming dizzy. "Jake" I whispered.

He put me down but kept his hands on my arms. I was trying to keep my legs firm but it was hard to when he was so close to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

Then I realised why he was reacting this way and my little cloud was burst.

"Paul…he told you what happened." I looked down disappointment coursing through me. I had completely misinterpreted his intentions. He was just worried about me.

"Bella are you mad I found out?" The smouldering look returning. "Did you expect one of my closest friends to not tell me that someone I care about was sexually harassed and almost sexually assaulted!"

"Thanks for the concern Jacob." I said feeling a little frustrated "You don't have to worry about it though."

That made him mad. "Don't have to worry?" he said through his teeth. "Bella!" he shook me "What's wrong Bella?"

I stood there searching his face. He was mad at me. Tears pooled in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake." My frame crumpled. I was sorry, sorry that I loved this beautiful man who would never love me or understand how I felt about him. I was sorry that I was standing here embarrassing myself, I was sorry that he was such a good friend and it made me angry because I craved him to be so much more.

He was holding me and I cherished it for as long as I could, he thought I was crying over what happened with Mike when in truth I couldn't care less at the moment. I could feel his hand stroking my hair, I also felt it when he picked me up and moved me into his room. He laid me down on his bed and I immediately sat back up and moved onto the edge feeling self-conscious.

"Jake its ok, I'm fine." I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand. I looked up. His face was blank. I stood up. "Sorry for the waterworks" I giggled "You're such a good friend."

Jakes eyes twitched. "I'm going to beat that sorry sun of a bitch to within an inch of his life if I have to-"

"No Jake, I know you think you have to do this as my friend but-"

Jacob snarled "Would you stop saying that word!" he took a step towards me.

"What word?" I said feeling intimidated, Jacobs posture right now resembled that of a predator about to pounce on it's pray.

"Friend" he muttered taking another step.

His voice vibrated in my body, he was slow close to me.

Hi hand reached up and stroked my neck gently, he leaned into me slightly his fingers reaching up into my hair. His lips against my ear he whispered.

"Bella."

I came undone and the next thing I knew we were kissing violently our arms wrapped around each other. So this is what it was like cold and warm winds collided. It was incredible. Jacob was holding me kissing me our lips moulding around each other with such force. We fell back on the bed together, him on top of me but I barely noticed. Not in my wildest dreams had I imagined this would be possible between us.

"Bella" he said in between kisses "would-you like-to be-my girlfriend?"

We momentarily unglued our faces so we could both look at each other. My mind took a minute to process his words and then I began laughing with utter and complete joy and I held Jacob as tightly as I could, we stayed like that for a minute before he lifted his head and I could see a shy smile on his face.

"Well?" he reached up to caress my face.

"Jake." I steadied myself so I could get this out properly. "Jacob Black since the time that we were no bigger than toddlers I've wanted you to ask me that." I couldn't even be shy about it my face just had to display how I felt right now.

He seemed surprised "Really? You mean you've liked me all along?" he moved from on top of me and lay on his side next to me supporting the weight of his head with his hand.

I raised my self slightly and turned my head to look at him. "Well…" I said fully aware that I was about to throw myself off a cliff having faith that there was water at the bottom "at first it was like, yes, I mean I was only little then but now my feelings have sort of matured along with me."

Jacob smiled brightly. "Do you love me?"

Without hesitating I answered "Yes." And then felt the weight of my confession and wished I hadn't put my hair up in a ponytail. " Don't get me wrong, I mean yeah I'm in love with you but I don't expect you to feel the same, I don't even fully believe we just kissed like that no matter how long I've fantasized about it for…" and I stopped myself "oh my word I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Jake's shoulders had started shaking and at the last part of my confession he tilted his head back and roared with laughter.

I felt so utterly humiliated and embarrassed I tried to pick myself up off the bed wanting to find a cave and hide in it but before I could Jacob reached up slightly and pulled me down again with one arm encompassing me in an embrace so that we were both lying sideways bodies pressed together noses almost touching.

"Bella you are without a doubt the cutest living human being on the planet." He admitted his body still shaking. "and" he continued his face becoming serious "why didn't you ever tell me?"

This was a hard question to answer and my eyes fell to the side of the mattress briefly before locking back with his. "Well firstly I was afraid. We had been friends our whole life long and the last thing I wanted was to admit my feelings for you and having you not feel the same therefore making our relationship more awkward. Secondly Jacob your gorgeous, you're like the most handsome guy in school and you have a whole fan club of girls way prettier and more glamorous than me begging to be given a chance to get into your pants. Thirdly I would never fit in with your world, unless you haven't noticed your friends wouldn't exactly approve of you dating, awkward-clutsy-geeky-weird Bella."

"Wow" he said his face filled with confusion and disbelief. "What are you talking about? Bells I would never, ever no matter what, allow you to feel awkward about being honest with me. Even if I didn't have feelings for you" my heart thunked "I would never make you feel embarrassed. I know we grew apart a little as we got older because we made different friends but" He shook his head in disbelief "you got it all wrong. You're not weird or geeky or…ok I'll give you clumsy but Bells you don't have a clue how other people see you do you? I know you're not as flashy as some other girls at school" I snorted " but you would be surprised by the amount of guys who like that, you're just independent and very smart but you know your own mind and don't let people push you around besides" he touched our foreheads together "your absolutely beautiful, especially right now, you have no idea and "he swallowed "you greatly underestimate my feelings for you."

I lay in his arms watching the different emotions that went through his face.

"As for the fan girls 'dying to get into my pants' I don't really care, I'm sure they are all nice but I couldn't care less to be honest, unless" he paused nuzzling our noses together and smirking " your one of them."

I felt the heat shoot straight back to my core and I discreetly clenched my thighs together. I could see lust written on his face and my right hand instinctively reached out and touched his bottom lip.

"Bells" he murmured "I do love you, I always have, you were always so distant though, I wish I had known." I placed my fingers on his lips fully to silence him and then I got up standing towards him, he also sat up and faced me.

I couldn't explain what boldness came over me or what manner or sorcery I was under but I reached down and pulled my camisole up over my head watching Jacob intently seeing when his eyes flared in response to my actions. I reached down and undid the button and zipper on my denim skirt gave it a slight push and it fell to the floor. I gently stepped out from the skirt and reached back on my head to pull away the elastic band holding my hair up so it fell around my shoulders.

Jacob's eyes were clouded by desire and I could tell his hands on either side of him were itching to touch me, he licked his.

I was now only in my underwear and that might have been enough but I reached back and unclipped my bra and then by removing the straps from around my shoulders it fell to the floor. Once my breast were exposed Jacob exhaled loudly and a look of almost pain crossed his face. I was left in nothing but a g string.

"Bella." He groaned softly.

My eyes which had been focused on his face the entire time closed briefly before I declared. "Jacob, I want you. I want you like I've wanted no other man, I've never done this before but I want to give myself to you, entirely. Not only because I love you but because I can't imagine myself doing this with anyone else."

I stepped forward so I was standing in between Jacobs legs and his arms reached around my waist while his head rested on my stomach. He shower kisses on my abdomen and around my belly button.

"Bella I was only joking before about getting into my pants, we don't have to, you don't have to do this."

"Shhh" I silenced him again "I want this" I pressed him down onto the mattress gently and straddled his hips. "I want this so much with you." At those words Jacobs last objections died as he began to kiss me passionately once more and his hands travelled up and down my back in an almost soothing way.

I reached under me to yank at his tank top and he helped me pull it over his head, my hands imbedded themselves in his hair rejoicing in the soft and silky feel of it and then I reached down and caressed his chest and abs all the while losing myself in the feel on his lips and his tongue, my centre was aching I could feel my juices running freely so I ground myself against his member which was straining at the fabric of his trousers. Jacob moaned into my mouth and bucked in response.

"Trousers" I gasped out of breath but quickly dove back for more.

Jacob reached down and had them off within a second causing there to be less fabric separating us. He then reached for my backside and gripped my cheeks as he easily lifted us both off the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist, he turned and I thought briefly he would place me on my back but instead he continued standing and hoisted me easily further up his frame supporting my weight with his fore arm while the other held me in place so that his face was level with my breasts. I panted feeling his hot breath on my erect nipples and it wasn't very long before I felt his lips kissing lightly around one of them. My head was thrown back and I bit my lip in anticipation, I wanted so badly to feel his tongue on me. I arched my back a little and he hungrily wrapped his mouth around my mound making me release my breath in a moan, his tongue began flicking, dancing and sucking around my peak until I was all but going crazy on him. My hips ground against his chest to no avail and my moans became louder. He alternated between my breasts feasting on them, sometimes delicately and then suddenly with more force until I whimpered out.

"Jake, your killing me." He relinquished his prizes to look up at me in the most adoring way possible, making me feel weaker than I already was.

He finally lay us both down on the bed properly without letting go of me and I relaxed, glad that I didn't have to be separated from his warmth he had adjusted himself so that he lay in between my legs. "Bells, I've got no words." He gazed deeply into my eyes trying to convey something but I was desperate for more of his touch and my body's agitation would not abate until I had him completely so I grabbed his face and pulled into another hungry kiss. Our hips quickly began mimicking the gestures for the act we so badly wanted to perform while our tongues did battle and our hands grasped for every inch of skin exposed. His groin grinding into me was making heat rush in waves down to my core and I felt like I would soon explode if I didn't get some release.

Jacob's lips detached from mine and he began kissing a path from my jaw, to my neck, down my breasts stopping briefly to lick the tip of each, before fluttering lightly over my stomach till he hovered just in between my legs.

I had been aware of where he was going and my body was shaking a little fearful of the lack of preparation I felt I had for this moment, fantasizing didn't quite do the trick. Jacob however saw my obvious anxiety and firstly kissed the inside of my leg and caressed one of my thighs gently. I knew he would be able to see my arousal on my underwear; it was definitely drenched with my juices. I found though that the closer he got to the edges of my panties the closer I wanted him to go and after the initial hesitation my legs were soon squirming and lifting my frame off the bed.

In one smooth motion Jacob grabbed the straps of my g string and pulled it off dropping into onto the floor before returning to his previous position my face was already fully flushed but the slight hitch in his breathing comforted me, he was just as nervous as I was but obviously much more experienced. He kissed my outer lips quickly before darting in. his tongue just brushing over my clit for the first time. I was so sensitive the mere movement made me buck into his mouth. My eyes were sealed shut and my chest laboured with my heavy breathing. my legs were locked into their bent apart position and my hands fisted the sheets on the bed. Jacobs tongue lapped at my bud while sometimes sinking down to drink in my juices. He altered his methods often enough to make me feel like I was riding a rollercoaster giving me pleasure in different forms but each new sensation to me felt better than the last. I was like a fish out of water, wriggling and writhing on the bed while all the while trying to keep still but finding it impossible to, so Jake reached around one of my thighs with enough force to keep me in place. The sounds of my pleasure echoed from the walls and filled the room as my climax approached, Jacob sensing it doubled his efforts concentration on only licking my clit with enough force to bring me through my orgasm, as he did shivers and heat accumulated on top of the pleasure already based there. My back arched completely off the bed like a bow and I screamed Jacobs name as the heat exploded and soared through ever cell in my body making me jerk and spasm wildly.

After I sagged, feeling depleted of energy, trying to regain my breath. My limbs felt like goo but I lifted my head to look for Jacob. He had propped himself up on his elbows and he was smiling so broadly it looked like it hurt. The area around his lips was glinting with my sex and his saliva and it made them seem even sexier to me. My breasts heaved up and down as I looked at him waiting for his next reaction.

"I can't believe I caused that." He said bringing himself up to lay next to me.

"You better believe it." I said smiling just as broadly back at him "I've never felt that incredible."

He blushed "I must be having a lifetimes worth of luck today."

I shrugged "It's not so much luck as it is experience I'm sure." I responded hiding a small pang of jealousy that other girls had received pleasure from him.

He blushed even further "Bella" he reached out and pulled me flush against his frame. "What kind of experience do you think I've had?"

I frowned in thought "Well, I know your always surrounded by pretty girls and well…you're a guy."

"I'm offended!" he gasped "Just because I'm a man and a little handsome" I rolled my eyes "okay, pretty handsome doesn't mean I'll be sleeping with girls left, right and centre."

My eyebrows shot up "What are you saying exactly?" My mind wasn't working too well.

"I'm saying, you're the first person I'm doing this kind of stuff with."

My mind froze. A pause.

"But-wha-I-huh?" I couldn't believe it.

He laughed. "Don't worry about it, we can talk more tomorrow ok?" he yawned.

I stared in shock at him "No! What about you? I want to make love!" I said pressing myself further into his chest feeling stupid for getting off track.

He chuckled again but shuffled around to pull the covers from underneath us to on top of us. I was pouting.

"Calm down sweetheart. We got time. There's no rush." He wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

I wasn't pleased with this conclusion "How much time exactly?" I had waited enough for him.

"There's always tomorrow." He said quietly and slowly before the sound of his deep breathing could be heard.

I looked at his sleeping face. My dream come true, the person I had loved since childhood and now I was in his arms while he was asleep after asking me to be his girlfriend and performing oral sex on me. What a day…I was over the moon.

_No joy could surpass this could it? _I thought before drifting off to sleep myself.


End file.
